A Tail of Tales
by KillaVanilla
Summary: This story follows Lucy as she ventures through love and denial for a certain someone.   Pairings are currently Lucy x Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tail of Tales**

**A Fairy Tail FanFic **

**By KillaVanilla**

**Disclaimer: No, I obviously don't own Fairy Tail. If I did this wouldn't be called a FanFic.**

**Current Pairing: Natsu X Lucy**

**Author's Note:This is my first FanFic, hope you like it =D**

**Chapter 1: **

It was your typical afternoon at Fairy Tail. Nab is indecisive as ever, Lucy is talking with Mira Jane about Natsu's behavior on their previous job, Elfman is going about calling people a _man_, Gray is running around in his underwear for no particular reason, Gajeel is polishing his guitar, Jet and Droy are admiring Levy as she studies a map, Cana is drinking from a large barrel, and Erza is giggling as she skims through what appears to be a dirty magazine.

Mira Jane let out a sigh, "It's so boring around here without Natsu" she said as she wiped filthy a mug.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen him today. I wonder what he's doing. He didn't sleep over last night." exclaimed Lucy.

"You should go look for him, he shouldn't be hard to find" said Mira Jane in a cheerful tone.

"Why me?" Lucy replied.

"You don't have to keep it a secret anymore, everybody knows." Mira Jane whispered.

"Knows what? Tell me." Lucy whispered in response. She clearly didn't know what Mira Jane was talking about.

"You know, Natsu." said Mira Jane, even softer than before. Lucy immediately began to blush. She put her head down in an attempt to hide her shame.

"Are you okay?" Mira Jane asked, confused.

"Sorry!" Lucy shouted as she made her escape.

"That was close" She thought to herself. "Me and Natsu?" She began to fantasize. Natsu is holding a baby at Lucy's bedside. "It's a boy! Now we have twenty-_seven_ beautiful children." he exclaimed happily. Doctors cheer "Go Lucy, go Lucy, go Lucy!" She begins to cry with tears of joy. "Aye, sir!" cries the newborn. Gajeel appears with his guitar. And he strums his guitar as a rose lands in his mouth. He tilts his hat and sparks fly everywhere, the doctors begin cheering again. He begins to sing. "NEVER!" she snapped. "I'm sorry!" a stranger shouted as he ran away, horrified. Embarrassed, Lucy darted for cover. She ran to her house before any more trouble befell her. Lucy was now at her front door. She looked around to make sure nobody saw her. She opens her door and hurries to bed. She lies down on her bed when suddenly, a soft sound emanates throughout the room.

Lucy scurried out of bed and onto her feet. "Where could the sound be coming from?" she thought. She checked the kitchen first, "Nobody in here" she thought. She grabbed a frying pan and went back into the other room. "Aha!" she shouted as she lifted the covers from her bed. Nothing. "Hm, maybe I'm hearing things again..." She began to laugh when suddenly, she heard it again. "I've got you now!" she shouted as she began digging through her dirty laundry. "Lucy...give me more..."

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" Lucy thought. "I'm totally going insane." She dropped her frying pan and without making a sound she got on her knees and crawled under her bed a little bit. She could now identify the sound, "Snoring?" she thought aloud. She got closer, farther under her bed. The _snoring_ was getting louder and louder as she got closer and closer. She crawled out from under her bed feeling at a loss when she noticed a scarf was sticking out from the far end of her bed. Lucy pulled the scarf out and out came a red-headed boy.

"Natsu!" She shouted, forgetting he was asleep. "Why are you in my house?"

Natsu's eyes opened. "Hands off, she-devil!" he cried.

"Do you know what time it is?" Lucy asked, still angry. "It's past four."

"Four? I was having the best dream and you woke me up just to tell me the time?" Natsu replied, now sulking. Lucy began blushing again as she remembered what he said in his sleep.

"So...what were you dreaming about? It sounded like you were _lovin_ it." She asked, still blushing.

"I dreamt that I was rich and I lived in a mansion. Oh, and you were there too." Said Natsu, still upset.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy asked expecting him to say something stupid.

Confused, Natsu looked her in the eyes and said "What do you care?"

"Huh, don't be shy. I won't tell anyone." She replied, now desperate for an answer. Her face was now a bright red, there was no hiding it.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Natsu started blushing as well.

"I promise!" She exclaimed excitedly. Natsu looked out the window and checked the other rooms.

"Anybody else here?" Natsu asked, still blushing.

"Nope, just us." Lucy's face got even redder. Natsu leaned towards Lucy and whispered his secret: "In my dream you were my maid and you had to do whatever I told you to." Natsu giggled a little. Lucy's face went from red as an apple to whiter than snow. She was about to faint until she heard Natsu say: "Don't tell anyone because I don't want people to know I dream about you, okay?"Sure, no prob..." Lucy mumbled, her spirit now broken. Natsu was still blushing uncontrollably. "Thanks, Lucy!" He said with a big smile. She couldn't help but smile back. He then jumped out the window and was gone just like that. "What a strange guy", Lucy thought as she made her way back to the guild.

Meanwhile, at the guild. "Where's my pants?" Shouted Gray.

"Juvia did not take them." Replied Juvia, from behind.

Natsu stood on the second floor leaning against the wall, twirling a shirt. "I haven't seen any _pants_ laying around, but I'll be sure to let ya know if I do." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Hey, Natsu! You wanna go?" Gray shouted confidently.

Natsu to the first floor and before you know it, him and gray were fighting again in a big cloud of dust with fists flying everywhere. Lucy then entered the guild and walked over to her usual place next to Mira Jane with her head down. It appeared as though she was still upset about earlier. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting when they saw Lucy walk by with her head down. Neither of them said a word to each other as she passed. Gray was now putting on his shirt. "You wanna go again?" He was even louder than before. Natsu just ignored him and walked off, towards Elfman. Natsu leaned over him while he was sitting alone, across from Lucy and Mira Jane.

"So what's the dealio with Mira Jane?" He whispered softly as he took a seat next to Elfman.

"Huh, a _**man**_ does not spy on his sister!" He shouted aloud, not realizing Natsu was trying to keep a secret. Lucy and Mira Jane looked over at Elfman who appeared to be talking with _himself. _

"Keep it down, I just wanna know what she's saying to Lucy." Said Natsu from under the counter.

"Oh, that's _a __**man." **_he replied softly.

"Yeah, can you hear them?" Natsu was now blushing again. Elfman moved one seat closer, he was now 2 seats away from Lucy. He leaned in her direction in an attempt to _spy_ on them and remain _hidden_ at the same time.

Lucy noticed Elfman's recent awkwardness and whispered something in Mira Jane's ear. Then Mira Jane gave Elfman _the look _and he immediately turned red. He looked away and then he looked at Natsu. "What are you doing? Can you hear them?" Asked Natsu. "I'm sorry." mumbled Elfman as he turned back around. He ran off shouting "_A __**man**_ doesn't spy on his sister!" revealing Natsu. He started blushing again and then he ran off shouting "Why me?"

"There he goes again." Mira Jane said with a sigh.

"Yep, there goes my man... Wait a second. What am I saying!" She shrieked.

"You lllike him." Said Happy, now rolling his tongue behind her. She instantly turned around and karate kicked him, knocking across the room.

"No I don't, shut up! You shouldn't be in this fanfic anyways!" she screamed. Everybody turned their attention towards the enraged Lucy.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted as she ran off again.

Mira Jane smiled as she ran off. "What am I going to do? I need to talk to someone. Someone that has experience in these kind of situations. Who would that be" Lucy thought as she found herself at a safe distance from the guild. "Who would that be?" Lucy noticed Erza exiting the cake shop with 50 cakes.

"Erza!" Shouted Lucy, waving at her from a safe distance.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tail of Tales**

**A Fairy Tail FanFic **

**By KillaVanilla**

**Disclaimer: No, I obviously don't own Fairy Tail. If I did you would have been charged money.**

**Current Pairing: Natsu X Lucy, if you don't like it, write your own fanfic!**

**Author's Note: You can skip the recap, It's nothing you don't already know if you read the first chapter :D**

**Chapter 2**

**A short recap:** Natsu doesn't show up at the guild. Lucy searches for him, he's found sleeping under her bed. Lucy asks about his dream, he disappoints her with his answer. Gray loses his pants. Elfman [tries to] spies on Lucy and Mirajane for Natsu. A lot of blushing going on. And finally, Lucy seeks help from an expert.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted, waving at her from a safe distance.

"None for you!" Erza ran off, screaming like a psycho.

"Wait, I like my good health." Lucy was about to cry.

"It was a bad decision anyways. I'll bet she's never even _had_ a boyfriend." She let out a sigh.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Erza was running rampant through the streets. "Requip" she changed into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "It's all mine!" Her voice sounded throughout Magnolia. "I don't want any of your cake!" The citizens cried as they ran. "I'm allergic to strawberries!" "Shut your mouth!" She stuffed more cake in her mouth. "_I gotta hide this cake, but where_? Circle Sword!" she Aimee _circle sword_ attack at the roof to Lucy's house , causing an explosion. Strangely, nothing happened. "What kind of magic barrier is this?" Erza had a puzzling look on her face. "Requip!" she changed into her purgatory armor. "This means war!" She let out a battle cry and began attacking Lucy's house.

Meanwhile, it seems Lucy heard the explosion because she was heading that direction. "That's gotta be Erza..." she thought as she ran. When she arrives at the site of the explosion, she gasps. "Is that _my_ house?" she thought as she gazed into the cloud of smoke. "Gate of the archer, I open thee. Sagittarius!" "As it were moshi moshi!" "Stop that red-headed woman." Sagittarius then shot an arrow at Erza, piercing her armor. She fell to the ground immediately.

"Gotta...hide...my...cakes..." Not only her armor but her spirit was broken as well.

"Requip!" She changed into her Black wing armor and jumped onto the roof.

"You can't have any!" She screamed, assuming Lucy was after her cakes.

"_What can't I have_?" Lucy thought. In response, Erza just roared viciously when suddenly, she felt pressure welling up below her. Naturally, she jumped to safety. A gigantic burst of flames came through the roof from inside the house.

"Why do people keep waking me up!" Natsu shouted from inside the now roofless house.

"_Natsu_?" Lucy ran to Natsu and gave him an uppercut, sending him flying.

"You destroyed my house!" She screamed.

"So. That's better than Cake-monger over here destroying it." Joked the red-headed boy.

"That's not funny!" She shouted as she kicked him in the ribs. Natsu said something under his breath and took off, leaving Lucy to face Erza alone.

"I don't want any of your cakes!" Lucy cried, realizing It was all _Erza's_ fault.

"This means war!" Erza yelled as as she went after Natsu.

"Where do you think you're going!" Lucy shouted as she chased after Erza. Lucy paused and then shouted once more.

"You fat bum!" She called out. The cake-crazed monster was now angry, she turned to face Lucy. Her face was redder than her hair but, she wasn't blushing.

"What did you say?" She said calmly as she glared at her new target, completely forgetting about Natsu.

"You heard me, you stupid fatty!" Erza gasped. "Ha ha, what now fatty. Tired from all that food?" Lucy laughed as she mocked her.

"Requip!" Erza shouted as her armor changed to purgatory once more. And without hesitation, Erza roared as she charged at Lucy with full force. "Gate of the clock, I open thee! Horoglium!" Immediately, Lucy jumped for cover. She hid in her spirit under the pile of rubble that was once her house. "Come out!" Erza shouted as she neared. She began attacking the rubble "I'll find you and when I do, I'll force you to eat _1,000,000_ strawberry cakes!' Lucy tried her best not to scream at the thought of being fat, but it wasn't enough. She screamed at the top of her lungs. But, Erza did not hear her due to Horoglium. "_What have I gotten myself into,_" she thought, now realizing there was no way out. Erza's face turned red again. She had snapped out of her state of constant rage when she remembered, "I still gotta hide my cakes!" after hearing this, Lucy jumped for joy. "Owie, owie, owchies!" She started rubbing her head when she remembered she was inside of Horoglium. "Thanks Horoglium, you may leave now." she said, to ensure she didn't bump her head again. She closed the gate to Horoglium and scurried her way out of the rubble.

To her surprise, Erza _did_ actually left. "Phew. She really is gonna get fat from eating all those cakes." she thought aloud. Lucy turned around to check for any witnesses. When she saw the rubble she remembered what it was. "My house!" She screamed as her very soul began to slip away. She was about to cry _again_, but she sucked it up when she saw a shirtless man running towards her.

"Lucy, wha-" Gray stopped talking and started crying when he realized he couldn't mooch off Lucy anymore.

"My hou- err I mean your house! What happened? Cried Gray. He was frozen stiff.

"What are you doing here? Nice cover by the way..." Lucy asked, confused.

"Who did this? Who did this? Whyyyyyyy?" Gray asked psychotically as he took his pants off.

"Natsu...Natsu did it..." She lied "And why'd you strip?"

"What...why? I thought you- He has to pay for this! Where is he?" Gray said, trying not to make Lucy's feelings even worse than they already are."

"What did you say, Gray?" Sounded a familiar voice.

"Nat-" Gray was suddenly interrupted when he got punched in the face, sending him flying.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
